


The Worst Brothers

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Stepfamily AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Genderbending, Het, Human, Language, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl should have figured this would happen sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Brothers

Prowl had no idea how her stepbrothers had been able to convince her to do this or even why she gave them the okay to do it, but she wasn’t regretting it. Not that she would ever let anyone to know that she would allow Bonecrusher and Mixmaster to tie her arms behind her back and let them use her body as much as they wanted while the rest of the family was out.

Primus, she had lost caught of how times they had all cum, but she was aware of how full her pussy and ass were from these two fucking her almost non-stop. Even her mouth was dirty. But neither brother seemed to care, especially since they were both hard and fucking her for Primus-only-knew-what-time now.

Not that she minded.

She moaned and screamed hard as she lied on top of Mixmaster, the man’s cock thrusting up into her sloppy cunt while Bonecrusher was behind her, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he pounded into her tight second entrance. The two brothers were going at her hard, grunting and groaning as her holes squeezed their cocks. She was definitely feeling it, which made Mixmaster laugh.

“Still not full yet, Prowl? Still want me and Bone to fuck the life out of you?”

“Sh-Shut-AH! AH! Th-There! Right there-AAHHH!!”

Bonecrusher had to chuckle, leaning down to kiss the back of her neck. “Pretty tight back here, Prowl… How much cum do you need before it gets loose?”

Perverts. Both of them. But she wasn’t surprised. These two tended to be the dirtiest when it came to sex and they loved to tag-team her. Probably because they were so similar and enjoyed seeing her scream between them. Well, they were the ones that made her cum the hardest, so she wasn’t complaining.

Mixmaster shuddered when he felt her pussy spasm around his cock. “Gonna cum again? Do you wanna cum?”

“Of course she does. Feel how tight she is.” Bonecrusher gave a hard thrust into her ass, Prowl throwing back her head and giving a loud shriek, insides shuddering. Primus, yes… Yes she wanted to cum so badly. Cum so badly and have them ejaculate inside of her again! She wanted to be filled again!

“Want to cum? Want us to fill you up?”

“Damn it, just get on with it!” she hissed, slamming down her hips to bring more pleasure. She was going to go crazy if they didn’t hurry up!

Neither brother denied her as they started to slam wildly into her, fucking her like an animal. She only screamed in pleasure, another orgasm ripping through her just as the two ejaculated hard inside of her holes, still thrusting in and out of her to prolong their orgasms as much as possible.

And Prowl knew that there was still more to come after this.


End file.
